


Something Bad Is (Still) Happening

by elderfisherprice



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Sort of Character Analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Charlotte hated feeling helpless.





	Something Bad Is (Still) Happening

Charlotte hated feeling helpless. 

She preferred to just do her job and not get attached to any patients. People came in with heart problems, to simple colds, to terminal illnesses, and Charlotte merely did her best to return them to health and send them on their way.

But later in the year, walking the hallways of the once active hospital took a more sullen undertone. People sat in the waiting room, holding newspapers with the bold headline, "RARE CANCER SEEN IN 41 HOMOSEXUALS" and the doctor had to bite her tongue to keep her emotions stable. Memories of a man laying in a bed, too frail to do more than mutter a few sarcastic remarks and cough as the disease seemed to possess his body like a malevolent demon that couldn't be exorcised plagued Charlotte's mind. A grave. A crying man who joined his lover only a few months later. A small boy too depressed to speak. A girlfriend trying to keep the tone light in a desperate attempt to stop crying. A psychiatrist and his wife, comforting them all.

Charlotte turned from the newspapers and power walked to the wing marked GRID. The newspapers weren't helping. The government wasn't helping. Nobody was helping. And that, among everything else, made Charlotte feel more helpless than she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or nay? If enough people like this, I could make it a series.


End file.
